June
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: Eight Junes for Ron between the ages of 11 and 19, set on the last days of school. Companion to September, but not necessary to read that to understand this.


_A/N Finally it's done! Here it is - the companion piece to September, a month late. Sorry to everyone who's been waiting for over two months for this. At least it's here, now, and possibly better than what I originally wrote. I hope you enjoy it, and that it's worth the wait. If not, well, leave a review and tell me what I could have done to make it better. _

_I feel that because this is the first story after my birthday, it's time to turn a new leaf. This is why my author's note is in italics, not bold. There's something else I want to change - I'd like to start replying to reviews. It's the least I can do, seeing as you all took the time to send me a message telling me what I thought. Also, if you ever want to find out about upcoming stories, or recommend a story, or even just say hello and talk about anything - whether it's Romione, Harry Potter, or anything else, please do send me a message. I don't bite. (:_

_Anyway, without furthur ado, here it is - June, companion to September. (:_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's._

June

_One._

Lush green hills roll on by as the Hogwarts Express races down the tracks towards London. Ron watches on, feeling quite bored, but having nothing else to occupy him with. Hermione is intently reading _Charms – The List_ and ignoring her surroundings, whilst Harry, exhausted after his adventure, has fallen asleep.

Ron grins in spite of himself. Adventure. What an adventurous year he's had. He'd always expected Hogwarts to be absolutely amazing, filled with excitement and magic. His brothers had gone on and on about Quidditch matches, moving staircases, and food that you eat until you feel that one more bite would make you explode. Ron had looked forward to this with anticipation, but what he got was so much more than Quidditch, stairs and food.

Harry Potter was now his best friend, and together, along with Hermione Granger, they'd fought off a troll, helped smuggle away a dragon and, best of all, they'd saved an extremely rare and powerful stone from falling into the wrong hands. Harry had had to fight his professor with his mother's love, and though Ron isn't entirely sure about what that meant, it doesn't matter – the point was they did it.

Ron also got to have a moment of glory. He'd used his chess skills to help them win against a giant chess set with a mind of its own. Though he'd been knocked off his horse whilst he played as a knight and hadn't been able to continue on with Harry and Hermione, Ron still feels really proud of himself. It's a nice feeling.

He also remembers waking up to find Hermione kneeling beside him. She told him about what had happened after he was knocked down. Harry had made the final move and checkmated the king, and then they'd gone on to the next obstacle – a logic puzzle. Hermione had figured out which bottle was the safe one to drink, but only Harry had been able to drink it, as there wasn't enough for her. She'd returned to Ron to help him. Harry had gone on to face – of all people – their defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Quirrel! Quirrel had been helping You-Know-Who regain his strength. Luckily, Harry defeated him.

Ron still doesn't completely understand what happened, but he doesn't really care. It's all over, and next year, they could have a normal year without any of the excitement of this one... Ron would miss it though. He did enjoy the thrill of going on all those adventures. Maybe they could sneak out of Hogwarts at night and go to the Quidditch pitch, that'd certainly be exciting... Hermione would never agree to it though...

Hermione. Ron glances over at her. She's engrossed in her giant textbook. He can't believe that the last time he was on this train, he couldn't stand her. Boy, had she infuriated him! She'd been so snobby, so bossy, so... annoyingly smart! A year can change a lot, though, because now Ron knows that she's also kind, helpful, generous and at times, even funny. And though Ron would never admit this out loud, especially not to Hermione herself, he's actually quite glad he's got her around as a friend.

He sees Hermione look up and out the window, and he follows her gaze. He can just make out the city. "We'll be there quite soon," Hermione says, closing her book and placing it next to her.

Ron turns his head to face Harry and shakes him roughly. "Oi, Harry, get up!"

Harry opens his eyes groggily. He lifts his hands up to his face and straightens his glasses. As he opens his mouth to yawn, Hermione sternly chides Ron. "Honestly, Ronald, you could have been a bit gentler!"

"Ah," Ron says, not caring at all. "After the year he's had, I'm sure me shaking him to wake him up is not going to kill him."

Hermione looks at him reproachfully. "That's not funny." She says quietly.

"Lighten up, Hermione." Ron says, nudging Harry. "Harry's fine, aren't you Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry replies a little sleepily. "I'm great." He looks over at the both of them. "You're both great. It's been a great year."

"It has, hasn't it?" Ron says. "Pretty fun."

"Second year should be really exciting, too!" Hermione adds. "We're going to learn about hair-raising potions, and charms that slow down movement, and—"

"Yeah, should be great." Ron says sarcastically, which makes Harry laugh.

"We're here." Harry announces, and Ron turns to look out the window. Amongst the families waiting for their loved ones, Ron easily spots his mother and sister's bright red hair. He grins excitedly.

_So, Ginny_, Ron thinks to himself. _You were amazed by Charlie's killer save in Quidditch? Just wait till you hear what _I've_ got to say about Hogwarts._

_Two._

The ride back to King's Cross their second year is quiet. Ron's still shaking as he thinks of what happened this year. It'd been a really frightening time. Acromantulas had been the least of his worries. No, Ron had had to deal with his classmates being attacked by a giant, deadly Basilisk that was being controlled by the memory of young Voldemort.

_Second years shouldn't have to deal with this_, Ron thinks. _Or first years..._ Ginny had been _so_ excited about coming to Hogwarts. She was the last to do so, and all summer Ron heard her jabbering away. When she wasn't talking of Hogwarts, she was talking of Harry Potter. She had been determined to make her first year at Hogwarts wonderful, and though Ron had outwardly acted as though it'd be a burden to have her at school with him, inside, Ron had been just as excited as she was, and determined that she'd be safe and happy. He'd broken his promise to himself.

How had he not realised that Ginny was being possessed? How had he not realised there was something suspicious about the diary Ginny clung to at all times? What kind of a brother was he? He only found out Ginny was involved in all this Chamber of Secrets business when he and Harry saw a message saying 'her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'. Ron can still remember how frightened he was. He can still remember that shiver that creeped down his spine, and the way goosebumps suddenly popped up all over his skin. His heart had started beating so wildly, so erratically, because he couldn't lose Ginny, not his baby sister.

_Well, at least her first year at Hogwarts was memorable,_ Ron thinks, but it doesn't make him feel better.

"So, is Ginny going to be all right?" Harry asks, and Ron turns to look at his best friend, who is sitting beside him.

"Yeah," Ron says, nodding his head. "Eventually. She's just a little scared still."

"I trust she'll have nightmares this summer, Ron. You need to keep an eye out." Hermione tells him. "I still have nightmares and I haven't even been through that much."

"What are you talking about?" Ron exclaims. "You were petrified! Do you know how much I—we missed you?"

"That's very nice of you Ron, but I didn't experience anything particularly horrific. All I saw was two eyes for less than a second. Ginny experienced much worse, which is why, like I said, you'll have to keep an extra close eye on her."

"Maybe you could help me out," Ron begins, bringing up the fact that Harry and Hermione have both been invited to stay at the Burrow this summer. "Are you coming to stay with us?"

"I'd like to," Harry says, "but you know the Dursleys."

"We'll work around it." Ron says hastily, determined to think about positive things rather than his sister's condition. "What about you, Hermione?" Hermione sighs, sounding a little exasperated. Ron looks at her warily. "What?"

"I can't, remember?" she tells him. "My parents and I are going to France this summer. I thought I mentioned it?"

The smile on Ron's face falters. Yes, she had mentioned it... he'd forgotten... for some reason, he'd been especially looking forward to having Hermione stay with him this summer. In his mind, he'd pictured himself coaxing Hermione to stop reading and instead go out to the lake, where they'd laugh and splash about... But obviously she wouldn't want to go to the Burrow. Why would she want to go to a crummy little house that's falling apart when she could go to _France_? "I guess you might have mentioned it, yeah..." Ron says quietly, trying not to show too much disappointment. Honestly, why was it so tragic that Hermione wouldn't be with them?

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you anyway..." she turns a little red. "No one's ever asked me to stay with them..."

Ron feels a little awkward, a little pleased but also a little confused. Why wouldn't anyone invite her to their home? Hermione's not such a bad person - not at all. If only people would just notice... then again, it _was_ a little hypocritical of him... it took a _troll_ for him to see Hermione was actually a nice girl.

He does want Hermione to know how much he means to him, so instead of letting the conversation end there, he suddenly calls out to her. She glances up from her book expectantly at him.

"Yes, Ron?" she asks.

He gives her a small, appreciative smile. "Don't ever get petrified again, please?"

She gives him a small smile back. "I'll try not to."

Ron grins and rests back in his seat, looking out the window. Now all he's got to figure out is why he was more excited about Hermione staying with him than Harry...

_Three._

Ron can't help but grin as he watches Harry struggle. Hermione is peering over Harry's shoulder as he tries to solve a crossword puzzle. At the beginning of the train ride Hermione had insisted he do something 'normal' after all the madness this past year, so she gave him her book of crosswords. Harry hadn't done much. Instead Hermione seemed to be doing it for him.

"'Deliverance', thanks Hermione." Harry is saying, scribbling it down.

"No worries, Harry." Hermione replies, then notices Ron's grin. "What is it?"

"Harry's not doing a smidge of this, you know?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Ronald, Harry's flying through this."

"Copying off you, he is." Ron replies.

Harry looks up from his crossword and smirks at Ron. "Hermione, I think Ron's jealous because he doesn't have his own crossword puzzle."

Hermione, rather than realising Harry was joking, instead brightens and exclaims, "Of course! Ron, I'm so sorry, here you go." She starts rummaging in her bag hastily, finally taking out a sheet of paper and handing him a crossword puzzle marked as 'beginner'.

Ron takes it with a fake smile on his face, at the same time glaring at Harry. "Git," he murmurs as he relaxes again in his chair. He looks at the first clue and decides he simply cannot be bothered with this. Opening his mouth to mock Hermione and her enjoyment of puzzles, he falters as he focuses on Hermione, who's beaming brightly at him.

He'd missed that smile. A lot. It was all a bit stupid, really. He hadn't been able to see that smile for weeks simply because he thought her cat ate his rat. Ron's eyes darted over at Crookshanks, who was lounging luxiouriously in his cat carrier. _How can he fit into it, with that stomach of his?_ Ron thinks, glaring at him. Although it had turned out that Crookshanks had not eaten Scabbers, and that Crookshanks had actually been trying to capture an animagus who'd betrayed Harry's parents, Ron still didn't particularly like Hermione's pet. Too many negative memories associated with him, Ron supposes.

Although, even if they had been talking this year, Ron still mightn't have seen that smile... She hadn't been enjoying herself that much this year. Secretly going back in time to attend extra classes, Hermione'd nearly cracked under the pressure and stress that had befallen her. Ron had been rather concerned for her, even when they were arguing, but he simply hadn't been able to swallow his pride and ask whether she was alright. Every day she'd come to breakfast late, saying tiredly that she'd been doing extra work in the library, and every night she'd be sitting in the corner of the common room, her pale, almost sickly face glowing in the firelight, as she told passersby who asked her why she wasn't going to sleep that she was 'finishing up some work.'

Ron still remembers how he'd complained about the work load he got, yet he'd always be finished before Hermione, and that he could do that was actually an incredible feat. That alone should have shown him that Hermione wasn't coping well. But no, Ron had decided to ignore his best friend's struggles and instead stop speaking to her simply because her cat appeared to have eaten his rat.

The fact that he'd refused to talk to her and appeared to want to end their friendship completely seemed to have nearly pushed Hermione over the edge. Ron can still recall the way Hermione flung her arms around him, hugging him when he finally said a civil word to her. She'd burst into tears and sobbed into his shoulder. Ron had been absolutely terrified then, because it was Hermione, and he and Hermione just _didn't_ hug, but now, looking back on it and remembering the feel of her pressed against him, her small fingers lightly touching the tips of his hair, and the way her head fit perfectly in the crook between his neck and shoulder, Ron supposed that he wouldn't mind if she did that next time she was upset. It'd felt nice—_stop thinking about it, Ron!_

She'd been upset a lot the past year. Quite often Harry and Ron would find Hermione struggling not to cry, or her eyes shining as tears formed beneath her lids. Hermione without a smile on her face was indeed something to cry about, Ron thought, and as soon as he did his ears turned red. It was true though, and Ron never wanted Hermione to have anything to be sad about when it came to him.

So for that reason, rather than going through with his previous idea and making a snide remark about Hermione's bookish mannerisms and declaring that no, he was not jealous because Harry had a crossword and he didn't, because crosswords are stupid and ridiculous, Ron instead gives Hermione a smile in return and looks down at the first clue once more, prepared to do it. If it meant Hermione kept a smile on her face, it was worth it.

From the corner of his eye Ron could see Hermione's lips widen into an even bigger smile, and he's suddenly feeling a lot better about completing the puzzle. With any luck, Hermione's smile will still be there, beaming proudly once he finishes.

_Four._

He should be thinking about Cedric, and Harry, and Voldemort, and the prospect of a war and the fact that he and his best friends could be right in the middle of it, but Ron's being a little bit selfish and thinking about something completely different. It's rather trivial, actually, even when it's not in comparison with what the aforementioned troubles.

_I'm not being selfish_, Ron thinks. _This isn't about me... not really..._

What Ron's mind is preoccupied with is Hermione and Viktor Krum, or really, their relationship. Are they together? Are they going out? Most importantly, what did Viktor Krum say to Hermione at the end of term, when he pulled her aside? It's driving Ron mad, and instead of focusing on much more pressing issues, he's wondering whether his crush is going out with a Quidditch superstar.

Yes. He admits it. Ron likes Hermione. He likes her as more than a friend. He fancies her. He wants to lean over to her right now and kiss her as she sits with yet another book in her hands. He won't though, because that'd be stupid. Hermione would think of it as inappropriate, especially given the timing, and she'd think of it as disgusting, because in her mind Ron's a pig. Not only that, but Ron highly doubts he's got the courage to do that.

It's not his fault his mind is preoccupied with Hermione's relationship with Vicky. He never _asked_ to fancy Hermione. Really, things would be so much easier if Ron still thought of her his annoying, but nice and incredibly smart, friend. Instead, thanks to hormones and feelings and growing up, Ron now thinks of Hermione as really pretty, really caring and really wonderful, and amazing, and special, and... _bloody hell_. This alone proves that Ron is a victim here – what boy would ask to feel these kinds of things?

It's Hermione's fault that he likes her. It's not his fault Hermione's so bloody brilliant. He's done nothing wrong! Now, he's got to deal with so many things that he really doesn't want to deal with – whether Hermione fancies him back, whether anyone else fancies her, whether he should tell her or not, whether she can tell that he fancies her and most importantly, whether or not Viktor Krum fancies her!

Curiosity is eating him up inside, and Ron turns his head to face Hermione, who's sitting beside him. He can smell a light fragrance, and the sun is shining through the window, making Hermione almost glow. This is not fair. _Why, why does this have to happen to me?_

"Hermione," he begins.

Hermione glances up from her book shakily. Ron can see a few tears glistening in her eyes. She's probably thinking about Harry and the danger he's in now that You-Know-Who is back. Seems _her_ priorities are sorted.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asks.

"This morning, when Durmstrang was leaving... what'd you and Vicky—_Viktor_ talk about before he left?"

Hermione frowns. "Ron, don't you think there are more important things to think about?"

Ron rolls his eyes. "Well, yes, kind of, but—"

"You-Know-Who is back, and Harry nearly died, Cedric did, and—"

"Can you two please not talk about Cedric?" Harry says quietly from the other side of the compartment. His head is leaning against the window sill, his eyes staring out into the countryside but not seeing it.

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione says sincerely, looking extremely worried about him. Eventually, she turns back to Ron. "It's none of your business what Viktor said to me earlier today."

Ron, who's been telling himself he's only thinking of others, and that this issue has nothing to do with him, instead retorts, "It is too my business!"

"How?" Hermione asks, daring him to answer.

"Well..." Ron splutters. "You're my friend, and..." His eyes dart across the compartment, as if searching for a legitimate excuse. The blue iris' stop on Harry. "Harry!" Ron exclaims.

"Harry, what?" both Harry and Hermione ask - Harry tiredly, Hermione sharply.

"Well he needs our help – both of us, especially now!" Ron tells Hermione. "He needs you and if you and Vicky—Viktor are out _frolicking_ in Bulgarian fields then you're not helping Harry, are you?"

"What makes you think I'm going to Bulgaria?" Hermione asks him hotly.

Ron falters. "He... he didn't ask that?"

Hermione's cheeks turn pink. "He did... but I said no."

Something inside Ron lifts its head up in optimism. "Really?" Ron asks, trying not to betray the hope in his voice.

"Yes. You're right, Harry needs our help... and even if he didn't... I wouldn't want to spend my summer with Viktor away from you two anyway."

The something starts doing a victory dance. "Well," Ron says, attempting to sound calm, rather than relieved and happy. "That's... good on you."

The corner of Hermione's lips turn upwards. "Thank you," she says primly and returns to her book. Ron grins to himself. _Ha, Vicky, I get her this summer. I've got three months to make her change her mind about you... and me._

_Five._

"Oh, honestly, Ronald, I can do it—"

"Shut up, Hermione."

"But Ron!" Hermione exclaims, and Ron is impressed at the fact that she manages to make 'Ron' into two syllables. "I'm not incapable of—"

"I know you're not, Hermione, but you heard what Madam Pomfrey said to you – 'do not overexert yourself, Miss Granger.'"

"I know very well what Madame Pomfrey said to me, and stop interrupting me when I'm talking. I highly doubt that me picking up a piece of luggage and putting it in the overhead compartment would be classified as overexerting."

"Hermione, with the amount of books you have in this trunk, even lifting it up _un_affected by a curse that nearly killed you would overexert someone."

"If _you_ find it that heavy, maybe _I _should be the one to lift it up!"

"Can't," Ron says, shoving it in place. "It's done."

Hermione splutters. "You... ugh, Ronald!"

"Hey, I'm trying to look out for you, and calm down, because rowing is overexerting too!"

Hermione takes a deep breath and sighs. She closes her eyes and focuses on the breathing. Ron watches as her chest rises and falls in time. He's blushing a little and hoping he doesn't get caught. Suddenly Hermione's eyes flutter open and she looks up at him gratefully. Luckily, she seems to be unaware of where his eyes had been roaming moments ago. She instead smiles at him. "I know you're looking out for me. Thanks for that. I'm sorry."

Ron shrugs awkwardly. "It's fine."

"Great, everyone's happy."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaims looking over at him as he watches, looking slightly amused, at his two friends. It's the first time Ron's seen a hint of a smile on his best mate's face since his godfather died a few weeks ago. "We're so sorry."

"Yeah, I'll leave in a moment so you won't have to worry about us arguing," Ron says.

Hermione raises her eyebrows in confusion. "Why not?"

"Well, because you'll be here, and I'll be patro—"

"What do you mean, I'll be here?" Hermione asks him, frowning. "Why am I not joining you—"

Ron hadn't expected Hermione to argue with him about this. "What do you mean, why aren't you joining me?" he counters. "Hermione, you nearly _died_!"

From the corner of his eye he sees Harry wince and jump slightly in his seat. Ron closes his eyes at his lack of tact. _I really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon_, he thinks.

Hermione's still frowning at him, and it's a sign of how close they are that Ron can tell she's silently chiding him in her head. "I'm aware, Ron." She says quietly, and Ron knows she's adding, _both of us are_ mentally. "That does not mean I can't do anything."

"You can do what you want so long as you don't overexert yourself. You know how demanding prefect patrols are – you've got to walk up and down the train, and yell over everyone, and—"

"Ron, you're being ridiculous. I'm perfectly able to patrol, and I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not, because I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," he says quietly, "but you... you nearly, you know—"

"I know." She says just as quietly, but Ron knows it far better than her. _She_ wasn't aware of how pale her face was as she lay cold and still on a desk in the ministry, needing urgent help. It wasn't _her_ heart that nearly stopped beating as Madame Pomfrey murmured, "Dear Merlin, so close..." whilst she tended to her in the hospital wing. _She_ never had to wait in agony for herself to wake up, a part of her wondering if she ever will... No, Ron knows _far_ better how _close_ Hermione had been to death.

Ron knows Harry's probably feeling horribly guilty at the moment, and he mentally tells her they should both go. She silently slips her hand in his and leads the way out of the compartment. They walk quietly, not mentioning their interlaced hands because they just need to know the other's alright.

"You know the order you need to take your potions in, right?" Ron asks her.

"Yes." Hermione says, and Ron knows she's trying not to sound exasperated. "Green, blue, clear."

"You've got enough, yeah?"

"Madame Pomfrey says I've got as much as I'll need."

"Are you hurting right now?"

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ron!" she exclaims.

"Sorry." Ron says. "I won't do it again."

"It's alright," Hermione says quietly. "It's nice to know you care."

_If only she knew how much I did..._ Ron thinks. It was having her nearly taken away from him that made Ron re-think how much he really cared about Hermione. Ron's not completely sure but... he might be in love with—no, that's impossible. He just really, _really_ fancies her.

For that reason, he grips her hand even tighter, a silent promise that she'll be alright as long as he's around, and they continue to walk down the corridor, even though a part of Ron still doubts that what he feels for Hermione is simply a passing fancy...

_Six._

"There's one thing I don't understand about what Harry did," Hermione says suddenly. "He broke up with Ginny because he didn't want Voldemort to find out how much he cares for her... but really, I'm sure that by now, Voldemort knows what Ginny is to him – Malfoy knew they were together, after all. That means that Voldemort would most likely go after her regardless of whether they were together or not. By that logic, they should just stay together, right?"

Ron nods, not being able to comment. He doesn't particularly want to discuss how safe or unsafe his baby sister is. He casts a look at Hermione, who's patrolling with him for the last time. All he knows is if _he_ was lucky enough to have her feel the same way about him, he'd never let her go. Finally he says, "Harry's not going to see it that way, ever."

Hermione nods. "He's quite stubborn that way."

Ron chuckles. "All three of us are."

Hermione laughs, then sobers. "She's probably devastated."

Ron's smile fades away also. "Yeah, but at least she knew he did it because he loved her."

"Mm..." Hermione says softly. "She'll still be really upset this summer. Keep a close eye on her, and please, Ron, be tactful."

"I will." Ron says earnestly. "Wait, aren't you joining us?"

Hermione quickly nods her head. "I will, I will... eventually."

There's something Hermione's not telling him, and Ron's desperate to know what. "What's going on, Hermione?"

Hermione sighs, swaying slightly. Ron can see her eyes are glistening with unshed tears and she's struggling to hold them in. She leans back against the wall and looks out the window across the corridor from them. Suddenly she looks up at Ron. "I have to keep my parents safe." Ron nods his head, waiting for her to continue. She sighs once more.

"I've been thinking about what I could do to protect them for a while now. These past few weeks I've been checking spells and brainstorming ideas... they're going to be targeted, because they're muggles and parents of Harry Potter's best friend, who's on the run with him. I need a reason why I won't be going to school, and I need to find a way to get them away from all this. A few days ago... I found the answer."

Ron patiently watches her.

"Ron," she begins. "You have to understand, that... if Death Eaters find my parents... they'll torture them for information about us. Eventually, they won't be able to take it anymore, and they'll crack. They'll tell them everything – everything about us. That's why... that's why they can't know anything."

Ron pauses. "So, you're not telling them anything about the mission..."

Hermione shakes her head slowly, eyes not leaving Ron's. "They can't know _anything_." She whispers.

Ron frowns. "But they do... they know about Harry, and they know there's something dangerous happening—"

"They won't."

Ron's eyes begin to widen in realisation, but he's got to be wrong, because she can't... "You don't mean..."

Hermione takes in a shuddering breath to calm herself, looking at him desperately, trying to make him understand. "If they don't know anything about you, Harry... or... me... they can't say anything..."

"Hermione, you're going to wipe their memories?" Ron asks her.

"Not exactly." Hermione says. "I've found this enchantment that doesn't wipe away memories... it tweaks them... it's not like obliviate. What I'd be able to do with it is make my parents believe they're completely different people whose life's ambition is to move to... let's say, Australia. They'll do that, they'll be safe and it'll look like we went into hiding, and they won't be able to say anything about us if they're found, because they've got no idea who we are... or that they have a daughter."

Ron's mouth opens slightly in shock. "You're going to... to make them forget... you... they..." He can't form a coherent sentence, because he can't believe that Hermione would be willing to make her parents forget about her completely. What a strong, amazing, brilliant, wonderful woman he's fallen in love with. Ron leans over and gives her a fierce hug, holding her tightly to him. He can feel her body shaking as she sobs into his shoulder.

"That's why I need a bit of time with my parents this summer, just before I change everything... If I survive this, I'll go to Australia and reverse their memories... if I don't, they'll be happy, you see?" she whispers.

Ron pulls away to look at her. "After all this, you're going to change their memories back."

"But Ron, you know I might—"

"You won't. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm going to make sure that you return to your parents once all this is over." He takes a deep breath. "I'm making sure you get back to them. I'm not letting anything happen to you." He doesn't care if he dies trying, he will do everything in his power to make sure that Hermione is able to get her parents back. She will live. He needs her too, even if he dies in the process. If he dies knowing Hermione's alright, it'll be all worth it. She's worth it.

_Seven._

He's lying on his back, trying to catch his breath. A stupid, awe-struck smile on his face, Ron's staring at the posters on the ceiling, listening as the girl beside him tries to compose herself too.

"Bloody hell," Ron finally says.

He hears Hermione let out a soft, breathless laugh and he turns to grin at her. "That was a nice snog." Hermione comments.

Ron puts on a slightly hurt expression. "Just 'nice'?"

Hermione pushes herself up onto her elbows and looks down at him. "Alright, it was very nice. Spine-tingling, jaw-dropping, wonderfully brilliant kiss."

Ron chuckles and lifts himself up so that they're level. Her hair is messed, sticking up in different directions. A few buttons of her blouse have been unfastened, and it's no longer tucked into her skirt. He's close enough to see every tiny freckle on her nose. "I can't believe it." He whispers.

Hermione gives him a soft smile. "Yes, you're that good at snogging."

Ron shakes his head, laughing. "I didn't mean that, but thanks... I just can't believe that this is actually happening. I mean... this time last year, we'd been preparing to go on the run, looking for Horcruxes, and now it's over... it's all over, and you're... you're here, with me..."

Hermione lifts her arm up to his shoulder, rubbing it softly. "A year can change so much, can't it?" She sighs. "I honestly thought I'd never be able to go back to Hogwarts again and now..."

Ron breathes in sharply and quickly. Professor—Headmistress - McGonagall had sent them letters, inviting them back to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year. They didn't need N.E.W.T.'s to get their desired jobs – not anymore. Harry and Ron had both already been offered positions at the auror academy. Harry had immediately accepted, but Ron... he's still deciding. He wants to be an auror, desperately... but George needs his help. And Ron needs to help him. He isn't entirely sure what he wants to do.

He knows, though, what he _doesn't_ want to do – what he definitely _won't_ do. He isn't going back to Hogwarts. There's nothing there for him. He's needed here. He's got plenty to do here. He doesn't need N.E.W.T.'s.

Hermione's going back though.

It's obvious. There is no way Hermione could say no to school. She loves it. Her entire life she'd dreamed of graduating with top marks. She is now being given a chance to do that, and she is going to take it. Ron's not going to hold her back. Frankly, he doesn't want to. Obviously, he'll miss her terribly, and ache as he waits for the next Hogsmeade weekend, but he doesn't want Hermione to throw away her life-long dream, and he doesn't want to go back to Hogwarts.

There's only one thing to do – be apart for nine months.

"I'm not going back, Hermione." He says to her.

Hermione nods slowly. "I was expecting you to say that."

"I'm needed here. George needs me, Mum and Dad need me, and I... I can't go back to Hogwarts." He doesn't want to tell Hermione, but he can't enter Hogwarts without being reminded of that night... so many lives were lost in those halls... Fred... He can't go back. He doesn't want to. He won't.

"I understand." She says. "I'm going back though."

Ron sighs. "I know." He glances up at her through his fringe. "You know what that means, right?"

Tears suddenly spring up in Hermione's eyes. "Oh, Ron!" she exclaims, wrapping her arms around him. He's pushed back into his former position, lying on his back on his bed. He hugs her back. "I knew what it meant, it's just hearing it aloud, I—"

"I know." He says again, hugging her tighter. "But you're needed there. And I'm needed here."

She pulls away from him. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Ron swallows. "Me too."

"Will you be alright here?" Hermione asks, and Ron knows what she's implying. The first few weeks after the battle, she'd been the only person he could talk to. Only she was allowed into his room, except Harry, who'd only go in there to sleep at night. Only she saw him break down multiple times, which he'd only allow himself to do around her. Only she could help him get to sleep. Most nights, he'd wake up and sneak downstairs, seeking Hermione's embrace. He'd needed Hermione. Without her, he couldn't imagine what he would have done.

He's better now, looking forward to the future and appreciating the present, whilst grieving for the past. He's now smiling and happy and out of that dark cloud. He's sure he'll be fine and able to console himself by the time Hermione leaves, should he need to.

"I'll be fine." Ron says. "I'll miss you loads, but I'll be fine."

Hermione nods. "Good." She takes a deep breath. "We can do this."

"We just have to spend as much time together now, before you go." Ron says, giving her a small, knowing smirk.

Hermione immediately understands and gives him that smile in return. "I agree completely." She says, and leans down to kiss him once more, beginning round two of their snogging session.

_Eight._

Mixed with the excitement is also anxiety, but Ron's not entirely sure why. Standing on platform 9 ¾ with Harry and Neville, waiting for the girls to return home from Hogwarts, Ron's feeling nervous and impatient.

He hasn't seen Hermione for two months. The last Hogsmeade weekend of the year Hermione had to take care of some Head Girl duties, and because of that, instead of seeing her in May, last time he saw her was the beginning of April. He missed her terribly and was now really looking forward to seeing her again and knowing that he doesn't have to go at the end of the day.

Neville and Harry look a little dishevelled – earlier that day they'd gone on a small mission and didn't have enough time to fix their appearance. Ron is jealous of them slightly. Because Neville and Harry had dedicated all their time to auror training, they'd finished in March and now get to go on special tasks. Ron, however, is still helping George with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and because of his balancing act, he'll finish his training at the end of the summer. By September, he'll finish at the store and start going on actual missions with Neville and Harry. He's looking forward to it, and he knows George will be fine without him.

So much has changed in this past year. Harry and Ron now live in a flat together near London, so it's easier for them to get to their jobs every day. Percy has recently announced he's getting married to Audrey, a girl he met at work a few years ago. Everybody's moving on, and for Ron that's great – it's all finally over, and they can finally continue with their happy, safe lives.

Now he just needs Hermione to arrive so they can leave King's Cross and begin their happy, safe lives together. He's been waiting for this day to come – the day Hermione finally finishes at Hogwarts and he doesn't have to worry about ever letting her go anywhere without him ever again. Harry, too, has been looking forward to seeing Ginny. Neville, who's best friends with Luna, has been keeping in touch with her, and also can't wait to see her.

"I can't imagine what it'd be like if Hannah decided to go back to Hogwarts." Neville comments. "It must be rough."

Ron sighs and leans against a wall. "You have no idea." It still surprises him that Neville has gotten together with Hannah Abbott of all people. He'd never realised that Neville fancied her. It seems they became closer in seventh year. Hannah considered going back to Hogwarts, but decided to not, and was now working in the ministry too. "How was the raid today?"

"Brilliant, we caught the guys pretty quickly." Harry immediately says, looking proud and happy. Being an auror is definitely what he's meant to do.

"Yeah, we did well." Neville says, though not as excited.

"You right, Neville?" Ron asks.

Neville shrugs. "Don't get me wrong, being an auror is rewarding and great... but I don't think it's the right career for me. I never really thought it was anyway."

"What?" Harry and Ron say together. Ron in particular is shocked – who would throw away a career as wonderful as an auror? Ron's dreamed of doing this his entire life. It only makes sense for him to do it – capture evil and make the world safer for his family, make sure that his and Hermione's kids will be happy and not have to worry about what Ron and Hermione had to.

The corner of Ron's lips turn upwards slightly. He's not surprised or shocked at the thought. He's thought about it many times before, and he can't imagine being the father of any other woman's children.

"I knew I wasn't going to be an auror forever." Neville says. "I'm just doing it now until McGonagall decides I'm old enough to start teaching Herbology. She said she'd like to give the position to me eventually, because Professor Sprout wants to retire soon, but she has to wait until I'm a little older. Being an auror's good, but I love Herbology more."

They hear a whistle and Ron immediately stands up straight, watching as the Hogwarts Express pulls to a stop at the platform. Ron's bouncing from heel to heel, appreciating his height whilst grinning as Harry and Neville struggle to see over the crowd of excited families.

Bright red hair captures his attention. "Ginny," Ron whispers, craning his head to look for her companion. From the corner of his eye he sees Harry jumping, but Ron's preoccupied and can't even tease him about it.

And suddenly he sees her, bushy hair and all. For a moment he can't breathe and his head is spinning. She looks so different, yet exactly the same. She's a sight for sore eyes and Ron immediately starts pushing through the crowd to get to her. Hermione quickly spots him and also begins to make her way through the throng. Ron's heart rate increases, feeling like he's going to explode if he doesn't get to her soon.

She appears right in front of him and he doesn't waste any time. Neither does she. Suddenly she's in his arms and he's kissing every inch of her he can see. He can feel her lips on his skin and he can't believe he went for so long without this.

Never again. Never again will he go without her touch and kiss for that long. She's not going back to Hogwarts again.

_We'll be back here though_, Ron thinks. They're going to return to platform 9 ¾ eventually. As Ron pulls away from Hermione and looks deep into her brown eyes, he sees their future, and the bushy-ginger-haired children they'll be taking here one day, getting them set for their own journey to Hogwarts.

_A/N - A few people have asked whether I will write a sequel to 'Ron's Request', or add another chapter. I do want to write about the hospital moments Ron and Hermione share when he gets poisoned, but I want to make it just right, as I feel its a very important scene, and don't want to come up with absolute rubbish. Eventually I will post something, whether it's an AU where they reveal their feelings, or a canon plot. There's an idea I've come up with recently that I'm really looking forward to writing, but haven't started because I've been trying to finish this. Once I finish that story, then I'll start thinking about the hospital scene, because I want to take my time with it._

_Once again, thanks for reading. (:_


End file.
